gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
List of promotional trailers
The following is a list of promotional trailers for Gravity Falls. Pre-series For several months before the series premiered, various trailers ran to promote and summarize the series, and its elements. Creature in the Closet :Main article: Creature in the Closet "Creature in the Closet", is a short featuring Dipper's and Mabel's documentation of their encounter with thing 26. Throughout the video log, Dipper describes the creature and tries to lure it out of the closet, while Mabel, dubious that the paranormal beast is anything more than an "adorable" possum, hinders her brother's attempts. At the end, the twins decide to open the closet together, only to be attacked. It is still frequently aired. Meet Mabel and Dipper This trailer introduces the Pine twins and their encounters with Gravity Falls' mysterious supernatural side, encompassing clips from the first five episodes. Mabel is described as a carefree dreamer who loves anything having to do with sparkles. Dipper is said to be a curious, highly mature believer in the supernatural. Meet the residents "Meet the residents," which again incorporates content from episodes one through five, serves as an introduction for various characters, describing their roles and traits briefly with one or more scenes and quotations featuring the character. Soos is said to be the "Mystery Shack man-child," shown describing his wisdom, looking out the gift shop window, acting as a disco ball with the entire front side of his head and torso covered in jewels, and sampling fish food. Wendy, said to be a rebellious teenage cashier on whom Dipper has a crush, is shown departing from the Pines twins from the roof of the Shack to go see her teenage friends. Sheriff Blubs is seen breaking into the Gravity Falls Gossiper to interrogate Toby Determined, teasing Old Man McGucket, and giving Deputy Durland a high-five, and he is said to keep watch. Durland, Blubs' "right hand man," is seen in various clips of Sheriff Blubs, and is seen breaking a lamp and spitting out coffee on the Sheriff. Other characters who appear but are not described include Toby Determined, Old Man McGucket, the Skull Fracture bouncer, the unnamed fisherman, Ranger McGucket, Manly Dan, the Corduroy brothers, Gideon Gleeful, and various others. Series trailer The trailer opens with a scene from "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" in which Soos and the twins are searching for the Gobblewonker, but only find beavers, much to their dismay. It then features various moments from the first few episodes, as well as "Creature in the Closet," and describes certain supernatural elements of the series. Episodes With the exception of "Tourist Trapped," each episode has received a trailer airing one or two weeks before the episode's premiere. Such trailers describe the basic plot and show various scenes from their respective episode, and they are approximate thirty seconds in length. Additionally, a cold open clip from every episode from "Headhunters" to "The Deep End," except "Bottomless Pit!" and "Land Before Swine" aired on Disney's Gravity Falls website. Special events Weekend events As various shows air episodes sharing a common theme, Disney compacts them into a single weekend long event and typically airs a single trailer for it, along with separate trailers for each episode. Marathons Each marathon is given a trailer, typically encompassing all the episodes to be aired. Miscellaneous Waddles The LOLcat style pictures of Waddles, as seen in the end credits of "Summerween," are frequently aired. Disney Channel Saturday Mornings In the iconic theme of Saturday morning cartoons, Disney airs its animated series (i.e. Fish Hooks, Gravity Falls, and Phineas and Ferb), every Saturday morning, beginning at 8:00 a.m. EST. There is a regularly aired advertisement for it. Creepy Letters from Lil' Gideon :Main article: Creepy Letters from Lil' Gideon The promos feature a letter sent from Gideon Gleeful via Gravity Falls Maximum Security Prison, usually addressing a member of the Pines family or town in general. Move to Disney XD In February 2014, it was announced that Gravity Falls would move to Disney XD with fellow animated show, Wander Over Yonder. TV Guide noted that, "Both shows feature a slightly older, edgier tone that likely fits better with the pre-teen Disney XD crowd."http://www.tvguide.com/news/disney-xd-short-1082353.aspx The newly moved show started premiering new Gravity Falls content with the "Fixin' It with Soos" and "TV Shorts" in the same week. Several trailers were made to promote the move and Gravity Falls in general, taking note of the mysteries involved in the show. Disney XD Gravity Falls and Wander Over Yonder promo Gravity Falls- Now on Disney XD Gravity Falls - Watch on Disney XD See also *Disney Channel idents Category:Gravity Falls Category:Lists